Count Me the Stars
by Nostalgia-hime
Summary: She was a princess in a cage her whole life. He was a rogue samurai with a mystery to his blade. Will the heavens shine on their meeting? or will their fates be as difficult as counting stars?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its awesomeness. All credits go to the genius Hiro Mashima.**_

 **Count Me the Stars**

Prologue

The stillness of the night was broken by the sound of grass being stepped on by running feet and the squeaks of the little crickets as they scurried out of the way. A lithe figure was making its way from the the covers of the bamboos into an open plain. It was making pace across the meadow only taking slight glances behind to see if its pursuer was still making chase. Upon seeing the silhouette of the town, it came to a halt trying to catch its breath. Under the light of the moon, it is revealed to be a woman in her early 20's with wavy green hair that was as disheveled as her kimono was dirty. The once beautiful green and white of the fabric was a mixture of blood, mud and water. It was in tatters, the bottom part being torn to make her run easier. One sleeve was also missing exposing the large gash in her right shoulder. She had somehow managed a few more minor wounds when she was running under the canopy of the bamboos. She was by all means exhausted.

Trying to remain standing was already an effort for her. Her legs were not just tired. She was involuntarily shaking from fear and her knees no longer had the strength and will to overcome it. But she knew she had to reach the town fast. Perhaps there would be some wandering patrol samurai who could help her. The mansion should have been alerted of her disappearance by now.

It wasn't long before she heard a sound close to her. Her eyes widened with panic. She could not see where her pursuer was. She looked from all directions including above. Now, she really was in a state of distress. Her mind could no longer think clearly as she took a step back.

"Now, now, Karen Lilica-hime, it would really help me if you would stop running," a voice spoke right behind her. She froze her muscles not registering what her mind is telling them. With a swift strike, claws hit her right calf making her fall to the ground. It was excruciating as she tried to stifle a scream. No. A princess of the heavens will not be easily conquered like this. Turning around, she gave her opponent her famous glare hoping to at least muster up some courage.

The man standing before her gave her an evil smirk hinting the delight he felt at this torture. He was by no means a human. His remaining left eye was clear on his intentions as he looked at her like a snake would to a rat. "That's better. At least now, you won't be giving me a hard time with all the running."

She gulped. "What do you want from me?" she asked with as a calm a tone as she could muster.

"I've got nothing on you princess. But a friend of mine wants you dead. I'm just in it for the fun," he answered with a smirk.

"Oh surely you have other things you wish aside from the thrill of killing me, no? What would it be? Name it and I can give it to you with some extras," she started to deal. Karen Lilica-hime was someone who had the tongue to persuade. She had always used that to get what she wanted. She gave a slight smirk. In a battle of words, she could easily turn the tables. "In exchange, you release me and tell me who this friend of yours is."

The man paused to think. "Well, some gold and a mansion would be nice." At this, the lady smirked. She had him dancing in her fingertips. "Is that all that you wish?" she inquired. "I can give you more! Women, a status in high society, land! With my power, I can give you anything! In return, you side with me and state the name of the person who wanted me dead." The last part she said with a mature and commanding tone.

"Hmmm…You sound so tempting, my lady,"he paused. "Hmmm… all right." He reached out his claw-like hands in order to help her get up. It was hard to stand up but with his grip, she was able to. He kept their hands together in order to seal the deal.

He gave her a slight smirk. "My friend has a personal grudge on you I guess. Told me to take care of you really good. I could even play with you. The name is…" She looked straight at him ready to find out who would dare try to make an enemy out of her. How dare that person challenge a lady of the imperial court! She was a Celestial princess whose blood was that of the heavens. She would make sure that he would pay dearly with his life. But realization hit her when the man gave her a different kind of smirk. And before she could pull out her hand, his fingers dug deep into it, the sharp of his nails sinking through her hand. As they were now locked in a bloody hand shake, she could no longer stifle the scream she has been restraining since earlier.

She screamed so loud that it was sure to reach the town. Good. At least they'd know she was here. In a swift second, he pulled away his buried fingers with as much force that it was sure to tear away her fingers from her hand. She screamed again for the pain was unbearable. She wished to cut off her hands if it meant to ebb away the pain. She was not given a moment to think when a kick sent her flying a few feet away. She was spread eagle on the ground her wounded hand oozing with blood that mixed with the mud. She just wanted to lay there awaiting her fate. Yes. How easy it would be to just sleep off death. She could hear her attacker taking his time to go to her. Slowly and yet surely, he would be coming for her to give the final blow. She didn't care anymore. There was no more energy left in her, all spent trying to run away. Yes. Perhaps. That is what she was good at—running away. She could escape misery by a quick death and she could escape a painful death by sleeping.

She started to close her eyes to be at peace. Then from the pockets of her kimono she felt a warm glow. It was small at first but then it became so bright and warm that everything just flooded back to her. How vexing. She is Karen Lilica—hime of the imperial clan, a descendant of Kaguya-hime, of the Gods, of Heaven itself. Her blood was worth more than a country. She was by no means going to die here without a fight. So with all the strength she has left, she managed to sit up and took from her pocket a golden key and recited her spell, "By my power as a Celestial Maiden, I open thee Gate of the Lamb, Aries!"

A blinding light engulfed the area and when it dissipated, a girl with pink shoulder length curls dressed in wool appeared with her battle cry, "I'm Sorry!" Karen got a bit irritated at this. "If you've got time to say sorry how about getting rid of that snake," she said.

With fear, the girl nodded and released bombs of fluffy wool on the enemy which he easily sliced through with his claw-like fingers. She threw at him more wool bombs that exploded. He avoided them but one missed his heightened hearing. It exploded on him and he flinched. The explosion was small but it distracted him and three more were able to hit him. He was engulfed in fluffy smoke.

Karen smirked. She could win this. Despite the injury in her calf, she was able to stand up partially by bending her knees. Her celestial spirit supported her with a cheery and nervous smile. She didn't know how to act in the situation. She was scared of her master. Karen gave her a glare that sent the girl-lamb into an "I'm sorry!"

"Don't rejoice just yet, you stupid spirit! That wasn't nearly half as close to defeating him."

The frightened spirit replied with an embarrassed "I'm sorry!"

When the smoke dissipated, it revealed him to be clearly annoyed. God! How he wanted to repay this chic double or even triple for making him run around and get hit by fluffy bombs. Oh yes. He was mad. Aries tried her bombs again. Fool. He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. His feet blasted him off towards his prey. His claws slicing through the bombs as easily as he would tear some fabric. In a split second, he was able to land a hit on Aries who yelped in pain. He sent her flying to the side. Slowly he proceeded to his prey to make the kill.

"Aries, get up and shield me from this man!" Karen-hime demanded.

He was reaching her with each step a wide manic grin plastered on his face. A look of horror was on hers. This was her end. She could not stall it any longer. He raised his claws up in the air sharp fingers ready to spear through her. It was inevitable. And just as he was about to do it, she closed her eyes. This was really it. Flashes of memory came flooding back. She recalled her childhood playing with her cousins. It was more like commanding and teasing them actually. It was fun. She remembered the first time she contracted a spirit and how her father, the Prime Minister of the Left rejoiced and held a feast for three days. Her heart ached for Hibiki-dono. How she was betrothed to the samurai and yet still manage to love each other despite their forced engagement. Yes. She would miss him. And I'm sure he would her as well. If all this did not happen, they would have been married in a few months' time. Imagining a life of them being together raising the next priestess of the heavens. She smiled. It would have been nice.

"Hibiki-dono, avenge me," she whispered a tear falling from her right eye. She accepted her fate. She was ready. Get it over and done with. The strike didn't reach her though. She wondered how that would be. And when she opened her eyes, to her surprise, Aries had stood between her and her would-be murderer.

Aries was slowly fading, the claws buried to her chest. She wouldn't die though. Celestial spirits are immortal. They feel the pain in its entirety though. "Karen-hime, I'm sorry. Please escape now. I will give you some time." She gave her a quick glance and smiled.

Karen was moved only a bit by her spirit. Karen was the type who viewed her spirits as servants. She had earned a lot of scolding from her cousins about the matter. She managed to shrug them off all the time. She thought that it was natural for the weak lamb-girl to take the hit for her. She was weak in combat no matter how she thought about it. So being a sacrificial pawn for the defensive should be just compensation for her lack of strength and skill. But deep within her heart, there was an inkling of guilt and gratitude. It took her more amount of effort to stand up and make a run with her injured leg, her broken ribs, and throbbing hand that was surely about to be separated from her arm if she didn't get treated immediately. Before she dashed though, for the first time in forever, she managed to whisper a thank you to her fighting spirit earning her a warm smile from the said girl.

She headed towards the direction of the town not minding the searing pain she felt with each stride. Her attacker tried to give chase but Aries would get in his way every time. The two were in battle now. The spirit obviously the inferior one. Yet her will was domineering between them. She was trying as much as possible to not yet return to the spirit world. It was difficult because even her master was drained of her magic. She could only wish help was on the way.

The lithe figure slowly trudging was nearing the town. She could make out the river and the bridge. Her hopes went up. She could see it. Her future was coming back to her.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation hit her. Slowly, her heartbeat rose, followed by a feeling of numbness in her upper and lower extremities. She could not feel her arms. It was relief from the pain and yet it spelled something worse. With her muscles in a weakened state, she collapsed fetal position to the ground. There was not a moment of reprieve for a blinding light hit her sending her skyrocketing. She fell on her back to the ground. There was a crackle and she heard perhaps her spinal cord break. She screeched at the pain. She could no longer move. She knew it. She was paralyzed, the injury hitting some nerves and she may be permanently damaged. "Kuso…" she started to cry and curse her predicament.

"I have to hand it to that that snake. His poison is quite effective," a voice was heard in front of her.

 _That voice._ She knew that voice. It couldn't be. Her eyes widened at the realization as the figure slowly came towards her vision.

"You. How could you do this? Why?" she asked. Confusion was evident on her face.

"Just because," the person gave her a smirk. "The world has no need for weaklings like you."

"You won't get away with this. Hibiki-dono will get you for this. You will pay, you demon!" Karen was using her last remaining will and strength for that threat. She fell down, the mere effort to speak was already too much.

Blurry. Everything was a blur to her. Her present situation, her thoughts, the sounds around her, even the person in front of her. How did it come to this?

"Goodbye…" She faintly heard her murderer say. She couldn't catch the last few words but she knew deep down what they were and slowly she closed her eyes to sleep forever and with that the heavens wept for a lost daughter.

xXx

The stars were twinkling above. Not a sign of a storm to come. The night was calm. The only sound to be heard was that of the water trickling from the fountain and the soft gurgling sounds of the koi as they surfaced for air splashing the soft ripples of the water away.

A soft breeze blew and the leaves of the bamboo gently rustled joining the peaceful orchestra. Soft gold tresses also swayed with the wind. There was a soft sigh as the lady slowly removed strands of her hair from her face. If this weren't Earthland, the scene would have appeared like a garden of the heavens. The lady being a goddess, for she truly was like one. Her long blonde locks were braided behind her adorned with beautiful blossoms of the fire tree that matched the fiery crimson of the kimono she wore. The cloth was a tapestry of falling blossoms on a summer day. It was summer itself and it was merely a trifle of a beauty compared to the face that wore it. The woman had delicate soft skin that suited well with her pair of chocolate brown orbs that was framed in the gentlest of chins. It was as if her ancestor Princess Kaguya herself came down from the moon to grace the land with her beauty.

She murmured a prayer. She looked up to the sky as if speaking to some friends up above. "I guess this will be the start of a new adventure."

Above a tree just near the wall of the gardens, a shadow was hidden from the sight of the lady. It was watching her intently. As a breeze blew again, a few strands of its light colored hair was also blown away to the light for a split second. It gave a wide toothy grin. And with a quick glance to the princess, it slowly and as if its feet were mere feathers, quietly jumped off the wall to exit the garden, an unknowing princess left near the pond as she looked ahead to her future.

 _ **Author's Notes: So how was it? This would be my first after a 5 year hiatus. I thought of this after browsing for some NaLu pics on google and saw a Samurai-themed one which, by the way, is now my phone wallpaper to keep the inspiration going. Please do leave a review. It would really boost my willpower to spin some yarn. Till the next chap! Good hunting!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor its awesome characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit to play out my fantasies. All credits go to Mashima-sensei for such an amazing world._

Chapter 1: Back Into the Bird Cage

Under normal circumstances, the town was a peaceful one. Sure, it had its occasional share of brawls and fights, some thieving and minor mischief but in totality Crocus was a lively and peaceable place. Being the capital of the country, it was home to none other than the Emperor himself. The Imperial palace was situated some miles from the hustle and bustle of the interacting simple folk.

Though compared to the quiet and still atmosphere of the grand mansion of the emperor, the town was, as of the moment, in quiet a buzz for tomorrow would be its famous annual flower festival where people from different parts of Fiore gather to watch the beautiful sakura trees of Crocus. The streets are also lined with flowers of different kinds and variety, flowers that are in bloom for the season. Plum blossoms, tulips, pink moss and wisteria. There are even flowers from outside the country which the people often flock on just to see. Things that are new to the eye always catch the attention.

Everyone was busy. Apartments were full of tourists. Tea houses and theatres were packed as the seasonal kabuki plays were being performed. Mansions of nobles that are usually not occupied, are now brimming with lights and life as their lords and ladies spend their vacation in them. Beautiful and beguiling geishas in their majestic kimonos were scattered all around the entertainment district of town as they socialized with people both of the high and middle echelon of the system. The lake area where sakura blossoms curtained the still waters were already occupied by important people, each with their own sedan chairs, shoulder carriages or tents accompanied, of course, by bottles of sake. There were samurai accompanying their lords and ladies as they strolled around town looking at the beauty that is nature. Women were in their most exquisite clothing especially the wives of the shoguns and upper class men for much is said about a lady's standing in society by the mere fabric she dons on her body.

Merchants were arriving each day bringing more supplies to fuel the ever increasing population of the town. Each merchant brings with him a different commodity, anything perhaps to attract some rich noble to spend gold coins for his goods. There were an assortment of pottery, necklaces, hair ornaments, kimono, calligraphy pieces, poems, books, paintings, each, according to their respective seller, a rare masterpiece by some very famous craftsman. The validity of their claim would somehow depend on the insight and knowledge of the buyer. The peasants who provide the grain, fruits, vegetables, herbs, spices, sake even the flowers that are brought by the merchants were probably the busiest of all the classes trying to make ends meet.

To add security and keep peace and order in the capital, more imperial samurais have been roaming the streets. Some were quite diligent in their task. Some had a second of drinking and flirting here and there.

Under normal circumstances, the town was a peaceful one. Sure, it had its occasional share of brawls and fights, some thieving and minor mischiefs but in totality Crocus was a lively and peaceable place.

"Oi! Stop right there!" a merchant who was halfway through a transaction before his stall was knocked over by a girl.

The culprit did not spare a glance behind her as she continued to run, knocking more stalls as she did despite her efforts to avoid damage. People especially merchants were cursing behind her. She could only whisper an apology under her breath. It was difficult running barefoot. She figured running with her wooden sandals on were much worse. She also had to keep the haori above her head in order to keep her identity secret for her own sake.

As she turned a corner, a new group of samurai had heard all the commotion and was joining the chase.

"Cease! Or we will be forced to take you down!" they shouted, their katana ready for blood.

Her pace quickened. Her lungs were on fire and she could feel her belly churn. She wasn't used to running. After this, she'd expect getting cramps all over her body.

In a quick rush of adrenaline, she leapt over a kid who was on her way. She did not expect a cart to pass by just behind the kid so she hurtled straight to the hard thing knocking it to the ground, its contents dropping in projectiles all over them. The shocked child began to cry as his mother hurried to his side to calm him down.

"Damn you brat! You better pay me now for all this damage or I'll-" A golden ring was tossed to the vendor's palms as the girl who had caused all the trouble began to run again. He could only bite the gold to test if it were true before it slid from his grasp lost somewhere in the commotion due to his shock as five samurai ran past him.

"Stop! Desist in the name of the emperor!"

They were gaining on her. One was an inch close to grabbing her hair before being knocked sideways, hitting a wall. The others stopped to face the new person with their blades out. The samurai in an all-black kimono also unsheathed his long sword and positioned to his fighting stance.

The girl slowed down and for a brief moment her eyes met his. Though it was quick, his eyes told her exactly what he needed to say. She gave him a nod of gratitude and continued to run, guilt welling up inside her. Because of her, the man would be killed. She would be carrying this burden forever. She took a glance at him again and saw that he was grinning as if this was fun for him. She smiled. That man will probably get his way out of this predicament alive. Once this is over, she will definitely find him to properly give thanks and repay him. _Once this is all over…_

She continued to make turns here and there to avoid being spotted. When she reached a crowded area, she would slow down and try to blend in hoping to lose her pursuers. Thank Mavis, the town was in an uproar because of the festival. She'd hoped her little debacle didn't ruin the festival altogether for everyone. She doubted otherwise. Everyone was too merry and upbeat that a mere small incident wouldn't dampen their spirits. Yep. Positive thinking!

The girl reached an empty alley between two lines of shops whose inhabitants were too busy to notice her. She proceeded with caution. She remembered passing by these two shops earlier. She needed to get back as soon as possible. It wasn't too long before she heard footsteps and saw a shadow at the end of the alley. She began to run again making more turns between shops until she reached a dead end. She thought of possible escape plans. One would be to spill everything so she can end this whole situation. Or she could just feign ignorance or she maybe she could play dead.

Right when the shadows were nearing her, a hand clasped her mouth from behind and she was pulled to the side, landing on the ground, hidden by a bush.

A flood of relief entered her when she saw the person. She kept quiet and still, understanding her companion's gesture. Two samurais paused near the end of their alley but turned back again when they deemed it clear of a certain running girl causing ruckus wherever she went.

When they were gone, the two breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Mou, Lu-chan! How can you run off like that? I was worried sick!" the blue-haired girl almost cried upon finally finding her lost ward.

"'I'm sorry Levy-chan." She said trying to smile it off to pacify her friend who was near to tears.

"Seriously, I take my eyes off you for one minute and there almost goes my head. Hmmph..,"she scolded, crossing her arms and looking away with a pout on her face.

"I'm really sorry Levy-chan. I didn't mean to lose you in the crowd," she tried to explain. She paused for a second trying to find the right words to say to excuse her behavior. "How about when we get back, I write a haiku and I'll definitely perfect my calligraphy," she pleaded.

One of Levy's closed eyes took a peek at the guilty expression her friend was showing. She sighed and smiled. "It's a promise then." She had her pinky finger up and smiled. Her apologetic friend entwined her own pinky finger with Levy's and they recited their pinky promise.

They both grinned. Yep. They could never stay mad at each other. It would always only take a few lines of a poem or a whole tale to story tell for one to bribe the other. Their friendship ran this way and they couldn't be more satisfied with it. Lucy and Levy were the best of friends since childhood and this was but a trifle of a problem for them.

"Where were you anyway?! I can't believe you would run off like that! You could have died! You could have been seen! Those three will kill me-" her scolding halted when suddenly, they felt like shaking. They saw the little stones in the ground move. The structures beside them were also swaying but wasn't very noticeable. The gasps and shrieks of the people inside them however where evident as they stampeded out of their respective buildings into the street. Soon, they heard a post fall with a loud thud somewhere to their left along with the flowers it was decorated with. It was accompanied by more screams of panic as the people scurried away like ants trying to avoid being hit by debris or squashed by other people. Then, there was a very loud roar. It was prolonged and earth-shaking. As if a monster was appearing from the ground.

The hair on Lucy's neck stood. Her knees were buckling as fear crept into her system. This wasn't the first earthquake to happen in two months and she had heard the same roar last time from her castle. It had seemed to get louder with each quake.

The two girls hugged each other for support as they fell on their knees unable to keep their balance due to the constant shaking. They heard someone shout "Dock for cover! Head to open ground!"

It was chaotic. Amidst the screams, there were wails of children, sounds of glass and pots breaking into shards, the birds in flight of terror, people shoving and hitting others for space. It was pandemonium.

"We need to hurry home now while everyone is distracted."

Lucy agreed. It would be serious trouble if she is found. "So where is the carriage?"

"Don't worry. I had Jet and Droy wait somewhere near the road we used to get here. If my memory is correct, it shouldn't be too far from here," the bluenette assured.

Lucy nodded. They started to get up trying their hardest to regain their balance as the earth continued to rock. They ran as fast as they could joining in on the chaotic crowd yet never letting go of each other's hands.

They were able to tear their way through when the shaking had finally ceased. Lucy barely had time to catch her breath when her blue-haired best friend drag her to a dash.

"Don't thank me just yet. I still haven't delivered you home safely. Besides, the haiku would be compensation enough for all the trouble you put me in today."

Lucy rolled her eyes. What did she do to deserve such an amazing person in her miserable life? Just one of the things she needed to ponder on later. But for now, she followed the girl leading her home. Whether it was to freedom or not, she didn't know. For now, she took a last look at the town. She had memorized every feeling and important sight she could while doing her adventure and she would always keep it buried in the depths of her heart where no one can steal it. This was her freedom.

"Lu-chan, your feet!"

xXx

The gong rang throughout the corridors of the huge estate. The crier, a slave whose purpose was to run around the corridors doing errands, shouted, "It is now the hour of the rat! It is now the hour of the rat!" His job seemed like a pretty useless one but shouting the time to every living and working being in the mansion was quite important to keep schedules and appointments met and jobs performed to ensure a smooth flow within the vastly estate.

This is what her teachers tell her but Lucy still thinks his job is lame. She hated hearing him shout out so early in the morning signaling her need to wake up and get dressed in order to perform her duties which would include tea ceremony, learning how to play the koto, calligraphy lessons, learning the different traditional dances and blah blah blah….She hated her routine which is started every day by the shrill of the crier about the time when all she wants is to sleep in until noon.

This is still what she thought as she treaded silently but agilely through some narrow corridors and empty rooms across the huge house. Not to mention that it was pretty pointless of him to be spreading information about time when the mansion was in an uproar due to the recent quake. From their hidden locations, they saw the slaves running everywhere bringing with them food, and linen. A samurai run past them with an alert aura. The court ladies were, to their best ability in being demure as possible, trying to "fast-walk" to wherever they needed to go. Perhaps back to their own quarters. The ladies-in-waiting, to their respective mistresses of course.

But with so many people on alert, it was even more difficult to hide, not that they'd actually know it was the princess though. No one in the whole estate except perhaps her father, her teachers and ladies-in-waiting and perhaps some few trusted people have seen her face ever. That was a lot of exceptions though so Levy insisted that they take caution and just avoid suspicions against her.

She gave a deep sigh. Why was her quarters at the other wing of the estate anyway? They'd been snaking their way across this maze of a house for almost forty five minutes. This was her house in all respect, yet she had never explored these areas; much less go out of her quarters. It is forbidden to see the imperial princess for fear that she be recognized and would be easy target for assassination. Her living quarters was a secret with only a select few such as her ladies-in waiting were knowledgeable of. Even her father transfers quarters every now and then to avoid assassination attempts. There are more than a hundred quarters in the whole estate, each with at least thirty rooms and she heard her ladies-in-waiting say her father was expanding. If only she could ask her father for a transfer, though she'd doubt he'd agree.

They reached a silent and empty area. "Lu-chan, this is the quarters of the ladies-in waiting," she said, a bit of panic in her voice. It was already the hour of the rat meaning the emperor would be on his way to meet her. _Tch…_ Hopefully, he would be preoccupied with the situation in town and would cancel his visit. How she'd wish her father would get lost in his own house or better yet, trip on a loose nail and treat it as a bad omen and just retire to his quarters early.

"Lu-chan, we are very near your quarters. Just go straight ahead then go a left. Then run straight and you'll find a dead end. And you know the way from there from earlier, right?"

Lucy nodded. She remembers it. How can she forget it when it was her map to freedom?

"As of now, the ladies-in-waiting are serving their respective mistresses so the quarters would be empty. You could run to your quarters from here."

"But what about you?"

"I'll find a way to distract His Majesty. Now, Go!" she shooed the girl with an awkward smile.

Lucy grinned and started to run. A few distance away though, she held up her pinky finger for Levy to see. The other girl could only smile at her as she also raised her pinky.

"I better think of an interesting haiku to present to her when we get back. I've been causing her so much trouble for a while now." She thought internally as she ran towards the direction of her quarters, her cage.

She ran as fast as she could. The corridor was a long straight one. Thank Mavis she had no sandals on. The wooden slippers would have made such a loud drumroll of her presence when they would hit the wooden floor. Indeed, there was not a soul in the area. The walls were made of transparent paper that would allow one to see silhouettes of people on the other side of the wall, if there were.

Just out of curiosity, she pushed a door to a room sideways to open it. It was indeed empty. It was plain. Just a war tapestry hanging on the wall and some flowers she was sure were about to wither. It would have looked like her own room minus the things she insisted she place in her little world. Yes, during her almost 18 years of existence, her quarters was her small little world she had tried to color with different scrolls and paintings and books and tried to fill with music and tried to liven with dance-not the boring, slow dances her mentors teach her but the ones where she could just be on barefoot and let the wind sway her.

She closed the door slowly and continued to run, turning left at the first intersection then reaching the wall. She reached for the papered walls to her right. She started feeling for the small little depressed area where she fitted her fingers as she held the wooden frame of the wall and pulled it sideward. It opened to a very narrow pathway. It was so narrow that only one person at a time could fit sideways. She didn't care though. It was all worth it.

She slowly snaked her way through the long pathway. The walls of this path were wooden so that the people at the adjacent room wouldn't know unless she made a very loud sound. She guessed this was one of those old escape passages or hideouts for the imperial family that have been forgotten over time. Levy found it while venturing too deep into the lush bamboo forest of her quarters' garden. Levy explored it for a month before she told the lonely princess about it albeit with something in return.

The offer came to her randomly. Earlier, Lucy was just mulling inside her quarters as she tuned her koto. Her teacher, Mirajane, sat on the tatami mat with her own instrument across her pupil. The white-haired lady was waiting excitedly for her pupil to finish her tunings. She had prepared to teach the sulking blonde a festival song to cheer her up.

"Now, now, Lucy." She had been in charge of Lucy's trainings on etiquette and arts ever since the girl was a child. By now, the two have been accustomed to dropping honorifics when in private. In fact, the whole quarters was more like a family of sisters instead of a court of social hierarchy basis. The princess did not wish for her ladies, or friends as she called them, to treat her differently. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion. It was an all different matter, however, when the emperor was present.

"Cheer up little nightingale. Tomorrow is the flower festival, you know? We shall be learning a beautiful melody today in honor of Konohasakuyahime!" she said with too much glee apparent in her sparkling eyes. "and, tonight will be the feast in the palace and for the first time, you'll be able to go out and you'll be—" She stopped when she saw her pupil's face.

The blonde imperial princess was down the dumps. Her head was bowed low as she fiddled with her strings, her thoughts were obviously not on them. Nothing has changed. Just like last year and the year before and all the years she has lived, everything was the same. She was still trapped. When she was young, she wanted to attend the festival. She had tried to escape, but it came with a price. Her own beloved mother, the Empress Layla herself did the beating. She was spanked so hard in front of her father. Her mother never hit her but with her naughtiness and hardheadedness, it proved to be an insult to her parents' ability to instill authority and discipline. It would have appeared as a weakness of her father, the emperor. After that, she learned to stay still and be a perfect court lady. She became a porcelain doll. She later on learned to be herself only with her trusted friends. But she never asked to watch the lovely flowers of the festival again.

Mirajane was silent as she understood her pupil. "How about we do a guessing game!" she clapped her hands in delight. "Let's try guessing who will be the lucky lord to be given your hand!"

Mirajane was the romantic type. She somehow fantasized couples falling in love despite their arranged marriage. She had hoped for her princess to experience the same happiness. Lucy sighed. That had been her cousin's story and it ended quite tragically.

"Ooh! There are many nice, young and eligible men in the court! There's…." What she said no longer registered to Lucy. Mirajane's blabbering mouth did manage to shake her out of her reverie. She realized that she was turning eighteen tomorrow. She would then be a woman eligible for marriage. Many would seek her hand in marriage for she was the only heir. It may take some time for the emperor to choose her husband but it would still be the same. This would be her last year when she could, with the littlest of hope, go out and experience the festival. This was her last year of false imprisonment. When she is married, she'll be under her husband and her life would probably be worse.

These disturbed her thoughts while her teacher continued to name some people she heard from gossips. "Don't you worry Lu-chan! I'll definitely get you to see that festival!" Her blue-haired calligraphy teacher had declared as she joined the two. "Of course, you'll have to finish your poems first."

And so she found herself cursing the kimono she was wearing for it made moving through the passage difficult. It was long and the air was thin inside. Dark as well. She tried not to imagine little companions as she made her way through it. Oddly enough, she didn't feel any movement other than hers. She clung to the scarf she had on her neck. When this was all over, she'll find her savior and return the scaly article. That gave her the determination to keep going.

Slowly, the path became wider and she was finally able to breathe better. It had widened enough for her to be able to run easily and so she did. She needed to get back as fast as she could. There was now sunlight leaking in that made her see where she was going. That would mean, her exit was near. It wasn't long before, she finally smelled fresh air and she heard the wind by the sway of bamboos. She dashed as she saw a lump of dark green a few feet before her and soon she was out of the claustrophobic tunnel and into the canopy of a forest.

She made it! She looked all around her also trying to find the direction of the pond. The bamboos in her garden weren't very tall but the area was thick due to not being tended to. Her late mother forbid her from venturing inside it nor did she wish to. But now, perhaps this would be her favorite place. She'll have to avoid getting lost in it for now. She was on her guard when she heard the rustle of leaves and feet stepping some dampened earth.

"There you are!" she sighed as she saw Mirajane approach her. The woman who became her mother-figure through the years, then proceeded to give her a quick but tight hug. "Now, there's no time. The emperor is coming."

They ran past the thick forest with the older woman leading her and reached the pond area. She hurriedly stepped into the wooden terrace of her room where her other lady-in-waiting, Juvia, was waiting for her with a fresh, new, clean kimono. "Here. You should change into these," she said with utmost concern.

Lucy hurriedly flung her haori to the side and unfastened the knot of her obijime and unwrapped her obi. She removed her outer garments as well as the scarf she wore. Soon, Juvia got her into the new kimono. It was of an orange hue that depicted the sunset. Her scarf was still on her hand when she tried to help Mirajane with her hair. The woman snapped at her hand telling the younger lady to let her do it for her so that they could be done with this fast. Lucy just folded the scarf and placed it on one of the folds inside her kimono. Juvia, wiped the sweat from her face and applied some powder and quick make up.

When she deemed the hair acceptable, Mirajane motioned for Lucy to hurry to her receiving terrace at the front. The blonde moved as fast as a peacock yet as silent as she could to an area that was overlooking the front courtyard of her quarters. She positioned herself behind a screen that would hide her from peeking eyes and she knelt on the tatami mat and gave a very low bow. She waited for the shrill of the crier.

"His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Jude Heartfilia!" she heard the high pitched and prolonged voice of the crier. And she heard footsteps coming closer and when it reached the entrance of her terrace, she spoke from behind her screen. "Good afternoon lord father. To what do I owe such an honored visit?" disgust written on her face.

 **Author's Notes: Tadaa! Finally, Lucy is on its majority. I was actually waiting excitedly for the time for her to appear. Natsu too, of course. (Certified NaLu fanfirl here!). If it were possible I would very much like to just write their scenes but then I wouldn't make any sense. Imagining scenes and writing a story is very different after all when you have to piece the details together. I would have been better off making an AMV.**

 **I ain't Japanese by the way. I just learned some terms and stuff reading Japanese novels like Memoirs of a Geisha and being an anime addict over the years. So no hate please if I get some stuff wrong from reality. This is still a fictional setting despite it being based off on the Tokugawa period of Japan. Yeah, maybe I'll decide to put some unicorns in it. Maybe. My mind just drifts off everywhere. Anime Rocks! Most of all Fairy Tail and Nalu!**

 **I am trying to not get disheartened by the lack of reviews. I would expect so since the first chap was purely Karen and I did say this was NaLu. *face palm* Daijoubu! I still keep that samurai fanart as wallpaper to keep the fire burning. So please help me and follow or review this story. Your comments would be much appreciated for a neophyte writer such as myself.**

 **Thanks! Till the next adventure!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I really don't own Fairy Tail. It's a fanfic. I own no rights whatsoever to the characters and their lines and etc. All credits go to the awesome Mashima-sensei._

Chapter 2: Our Little Piece of Heaven

It was about noon when the carriage came to a stop. The force of the halt wasn't strong but it managed to oust one the passengers from her seat earning her a grunt and a shrug from her two companions on board.

"Mou! What is it now?" the lady complained as she removed her long white bangs from her eyes. "First there was the earthquake, now this." Seriously, she's had enough serving of falling over for one day.

"Then you should at least have learned the balance and composure to stay on your seat," her strict lady-in-waiting reprimanded as she sat comfortably in her seat. She sighed at her ward's atrociously unlady-like personality.

"Now, now, Minerva-san. Yukino, is probably just tired from all the shaking and being cooped up in here for too long. We have been travelling for three days already." The other girl gave a weak low giggle as she helped her sister back to her seat. Yukino, happily took her elder sister's hand. The older girl then took out a comb and started to fix her himouto's hair. "And, seriously Yukino. You should trim your hair especially your bangs, "the doting sister scolded as she motioned to her own long white tresses trying to exemplify to her sister the proper hairstyle for a lady—clean and neat.

Footsteps neared their carriage. The ladies became still and quiet. Minerva, the guardian of the two, quickly motioned for them to cover their faces. The two ladies complied as they each took out fans to hide their regal faces. Soon the person stopped just outside their vehicle.

"My ladies," the guard spoke from the outside. "We apologize for the sudden stop. The town ahead is currently under chaos due to the recent quake. Your entourage is currently changing formations so that we could secure your safety and comfort through the area."

"It can't be helped." The eldest of the ladies replied. "We appreciate your efforts to deliver us safely to the capital. In behalf of the Princesses of the East and West, thank you. We shall wait here until all is clear for our safe entry."

"I take my leave, my ladies."

As soon as he was gone, the two ladies withdrew their fans. Yukino wasn't as agreeing as Sorano when it came to hiding their faces. As members of the exalted ruling clan of the country, no one, except a few people, was allowed to see their faces for their own protection. It was, however, known to the two that the clan members also had pride as high as Mt. Mikado. They were descendants of the heavens. Mere humans were not worthy to even a glimpse of them.

Yukino could only sigh at her powerlessness to defy traditions. "Crocus,eh?" she smiled weakly. "It's been a long time since we last visited. I hope it will still be fun despite all the changes, ne onee-sama?"

Her sister didn't reply but she understood. It would be different now….very different. Yet she smiled expectantly for what's to come while she tried to brush away her bangs from her face.

"Just get a haircut already," Sorano said.

xXx

Lucy bowed low when she heard her father arrive behind her screen.

"Good afternoon, my lord father. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Behind him, his samurai guard, who remained outside the door of the terrace drew it to a close to give them privacy. Her father then went to the other side of the screen, settling himself on the tatami mat right in front of his daughter. He was staring at his daughter making no sound nor moving a muscle.

The blonde found the awkward silence threatening. She did not wish to know what her father was contemplating on at the moment.

To end the pregnant pause, she started the conversation, "Are you well my lord father? I hope the recent quakes have not been taking its toll on your health. I pray for your safety every day."

"Lucy, I do not need such sympathy. I am quite well and I will continue to be even when I get old. I will not be dethroned."

Quite honestly, the lady wasn't surprised at her father's statement. She knew her father was power-hungry to the point that he once said that her future son would be his usurper. After that incident, Lucy then became cautious when dealing with her father's greedy tendencies.

"I did not mean it that way father. I simply-"

"The quakes have been occurring more frequently getting stronger with each occurrence. The elders said the ceremony would have to come earlier. You understand what this means, don't you?"

Lucy simply nodded while bowing low not meeting her father's eye.

"We have already decided a husband for you. He is the heir to a clan whose history runs as deep as our own. They also wield immense power politically and magically. Lord Gray of the Fullbuster clan of the North. Your dowry is yet to be discussed as well as the day of your marriage. But with your status, I would expect quite a large one. Perhaps a few hundred acres of land and more. The matchmaker has already approved of your match as closest to perfect yet is still unable to find an auspicious day for your union. However, tonight, the announcement will be made at the feast. You should also know that you must give birth to a child to continue the family line. "

 _Tch_ …She bit her lip as she held her frustration at her miscalculations. Her father was much more calculative than her. They have decided who to sell her to already. She was hoping they would be having difficulties in finding a husband for her. But she could not beat the politically strategic mind of the country's emperor.

Nothing escaped the man's keen eye. He continued with a bit of annoyance at his daughter's disrespect. "It would do you well to not make a blunder of things. If you dare to humiliate me through this, I will personally instill discipline. Just like what I did your friend."

Lucy's eyes grew bigger when his words registered. She slowly raised her head with much hesitation due to fear of confirming what her father just said. Her father smirked. This was how it has always been. He loved power, yes. He loved the idea of being able to bend people to his own will. Not even his daughter was safe from his wiles.

"Oh yes. Did you think I wouldn't know about your little adventure in town? I am the law of this country. I am this country. I have eyes and ears all over. From the skies to beneath the ground."

"What have you done to Levy?!" Lucy raised her voice in anger.

"I simply taught her a lesson along with those two friends of hers who helped you escape. She is actually still learning right now. Gajeel of the Phantom Lords is currently seeing to her education."

She felt her blood boil. Lord Gajeel was one of the most brutal of her father's secret personal guard. The man was a demon if they still existed. He delighted in violence and torture. His sadistic tendencies were of no limit. It was actually a cruel twist for all that he landed under the service of her equally-cruel father, the emperor. But then, money speaks for itself.

"Release them at once! It was I who was at fault! They were only following orders! I—" She couldn't finish her sentence. Hot tears were flowing from her eyes as she managed hard to stifle a screech.

"They were at fault for not knowing whom to follow orders from!" Her father angrily said. The audacity of his daughter to imply that she had power and authority made him furious. Toning down his voice a bit, he cleared his throat and said, "It seems you have learned an important lesson in just how destructive your selfish actions can be. You are the daughter of the Heartfilia family. You live in a different world from everyone else."

Lucy could no longer control her sobs as she tried to plead for her friend's release. The emperor merely dusted off his kimono and began to stand up. "That is all." He didn't even take a second glance to his daughter before he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Lucy collapsed to her mat and cried her heart out. It didn't matter if she acted like an animal. The tears just won't stop flowing and her wails became louder. Mirajane hurried to her side, hugging her suffering ward. Juvia kneeled beside them not knowing what to do.

xXx

The imperial clan was, you could say, quite an extravagant lot. They were descendants of the moon and stars. It was then understandable that they lived quite luxurious lives on Earthland. Being the ruling clan of Fiore since the time of the Great Demon War, they held power not just politically and economically but also spiritually and magically. They represented the wealth and power of the whole nation. The branch families' mansions alone spread to hundreds of kilometers of landscape in their respective provinces.

The Imperial Palace which houses the main family, the Heartfilia family, was probably the grandest. It was bigger than the others stretching to land that could probably equal two towns. Most parts of it were of the traditional Fiore-an house with doors and walls made of paper and floors matted with tatami mats. The walls were decorated with authentic paintings of famous artists, poetry written in the most exquisite of calligraphy. Vases of jade and precious earth, ikebana arranged in the most meticulous of ways. Well-tended gardens that could house the traditional bamboo forests for good luck were everywhere inside the palace. These were merely the living quarters of its inhabitants. There were also modernized rooms made of concrete and pure gold like the throne room where the emperor receives people and mostly holds parties and merriment. The walls and pillars of the room were made of gold. Carved in them were hieroglyphic portrayal of the history of Fiore and the imperial blood line. These were lined with precious jewels, gems and stones. There were other important rooms and halls that were built just like this. It seems they spare no gold just to remind the people of their glorious heritage and their right to power.

There was however another area of the mansion with walls built of stone and hard earth just like the others but was very much less pleasant than the rest. Deep under the ground of the main building, there was a secret dungeon where important criminals are tortured and killed. It was a vast and dreary place quite worthy of its purpose. The air circulating around the area smelled putrid, smelled of death.

A loud scream was heard from one of its cells as a whip hit the bare back of a lady whose arms were each tied by ropes to the ceiling, her body hanging limply. Beside her, two other bodies were hanging limply as well.

Another yelp of pain came from the lady as yet another slash of the whip hit the fresh, wounds of her back. She was losing consciousness. _Lucy, I hope you don't give up on your dream. This wasn't your fault._ She thought drifting to the darkness. Her eyes fluttered awake when she felt a jab on her stomach. The force was strong enough to make her cough up blood.

"Non, non, non Monsieur Gajeel. It would be ok for you to stop this, yes? Ze Mademoiselle has had quite enough, noh?" The person who was wearing foreign clothing said.

"Gehe. She might have had enough but I have not." The other man started to draw his katana aiming it at the navel of the lady.

Gyyyaaaahhhh! His accomplice panicked at the sight of the sharp blade. "Non non non! Desist!" He protested as he tried to pull the man away from his victim.

"His majesty merely wished for ze mademoiselle to learn her lesson, si" With a 3-3-7 rhythm he began to dance-walk in tiptoes to the girl. His index finger delicately held the chin of the lady. "Ah yes, such a pity non non. Tres Bien! For such a bella to be treated like this noh?"

"Oi, You gay bastard, how about you shut it and let me do my job before I send you back to the ground."

"non non non. I believe I have a name yes? Sol Magnifique!" Sol said with a pose as if he was performing on stage. "non, non, non, see. I believe I should clear the misunderstanding noh? Ze benevolent monsieur, his majesty the emperor explicitly said, not to kill ze mademoiselle, yes?" He began to tenderly caress her chin with his index finger and brushed away some of her blue hair which has settled on her face.

"Zis mademoiselle is ze bella of ze McGarden family. Zey are an influential noble house in ze field of science and learning yes? One of the ancient houses zat has stood as pillars for zis country since a long time ago, yes? Zey initiate and finance studies for ze development of ze kingdom noh?"

He moved away from her then went behind her, stroking her long blue hair. "Killing ze mademoiselle may anger ze clan. Zey may not be as strong militaristically speaking but it would spark suspicion, later on rebellion by ze other empowered noble houses, yes? For ze emperor to get rid of a faithful family so easily. It would be civil war noh?

He looked at his audience and gave him a sharp piercing look that was obviously qualified as a threat. "We would not want that, yes?" he said with a deep and low tone that all underestimation and ridicule of him for his unique approach to things were wiped out.

Likewise, the rounin wearing all grey gave him a very sharp menacing look. The piercings that lined his face seemed to melt with anger. He did not wish to get in trouble with his benefactor though; much less, their leader, Lord Jose. So he just sighed and withdrew his blade.

"Tch, whatever. She's all yours. I'm gonna go let off some steam." He turned to go but was blown off to the wall in a split second. When he opened his eyes, he saw Monsieur Sol with eyes quite delirious in a heap of rubble at the other side of the room, way pass three broken cell walls.

He turned to the direction of their attacker. He could not see the person yet. The dust of rubble mixed with smoke made it impossible for him to see the culprit.

He smirked. "I knew it. I recognized your smell. Let's dance!" He said, licked his lips and charged for the kill.

xXx

The palace was in an uproar. It was already nearing dusk. The sky was painted an orange tinge signaling the start of night. Servants and slaves ran around as quietly as possible making last minute preparations for the Grand Feast of Konohasakuya-hime. The fifty cows slaughtered for the occasion were already being roasted in the fire. An assortment of viands and dishes were also ready to be served to the guests. The hallways were filled with beautiful flowers—roses, chrysanthemums, tulips, nadeshiko and most especially sakura blossoms that the court designer fashionably arranged in the walls and furniture and even the unsightly areas of the palace. The gardens have been cleaned and beautified for the occasion. The fresh night breeze would do well to accentuate the calming ambiance of the place. The noble ladies who will provide entertainment with their songs and instruments have finished practicing.

In the quarters, ladies-in-waiting were busy dressing their respective mistresses, each trying to compete against each other. The lords started to put on their finest garments. Everyone wanted to look their best.

The feast was held every year, the night before the festival of the blossoms. Though, almost every night, the palace had its share of parties. This year… this night was special for The Imperial Princess, the Lady of the Stars, the Priestess of the North and only daughter of the Emperor Jude Heartfilia, would finally be introduced to the court. She was turning eighteen and was therefore eligible for marriage. Of course, lords and heirs from different noble families have come to try to ask for her hand in marriage from the emperor himself. It caused quite a stir for the one who wins becomes the next ruler of the land.

Quite in contrast to the hustle and bustle of the main building and the areas to its right, the left wing was very silent. This part of the mansion were the quarters of the very important people. Ordinary servants and samurai were not permitted to enter this part. Even noble ladies, unless duly authorized, kept away.

One of the many quarters was uncharacteristically quiet. Normally it was a little bit noisier than the others. Tonight was an exception.

Inside, three women were kneeling outside the door, waiting for their charges to come out. It had been half a day since the emperor's visit that made a mess out of their princess. They worried about her.

After her father left, Lucy huddled herself up in her sleeping chamber and forbade anyone to come near her. Her ladies-in waiting, Mirajane and Juvia could not disobey an order. So they waited for her patiently outside the door trying to comfort her with calming words from their place.

Soon after, the crier announced the arrival of the second imperial princess who took aside all forms of formalities and rushed to her sister's side. With her, a lady with bright scarlet hair also entered the chamber.

"Oh, Lucy-nee-sama! I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I heard." She said calmly while trying to comb her sister's hair.

The elder blonde's tears and wails worsened when she heard her himouto worry.

"I'm sorry Michelle. I made you worry too. I'm so sorry. Everything's my fault. Levy is going to die because of me. I'm such a horrible person. I'm such a selfish horrible friend!" The distraught blonde wailed in between sobs.

Michelle didn't know how to coax her sister to calm down. She looked at her lady-in-waiting for help. Seeing her charge's look, the scarlet-haired lady knelt down beside the two and held the crying woman's shoulders tightly, though not to the point of hurting her. She then hugged the princess, letting her shed her tears on her shoulders.

"Cry now child. Cry it all out. I would not say that what happened to Levy was not indirectly because of you. You just wanted freedom just like any normal person would. It is just cruel that there are people who wish to keep it from you so badly as to make you a cause for other people's suffering. But you are not to blame for this. I'm sure Levy does not blame you too." The blonde continued to cry at the mention of her dead friend's name. The red-head stroked her ward's back gently just to remind her that she was just there. All of them were there for her. For Levy as well.

Erza Scarlet was an orphaned slave who was found and taken in by the late Empress Layla. She was Lucy's first lady-in-waiting. When Michelle, a cousin of Lucy, was adopted by the empress after the brutal massacre of the Lobster branch family, the three became inseparable, Erza acting (sort of) as the oldest sister. Later on, Mirajane of the noble house of Strauss, was sent to live with the imperial family to teach the princesses etiquette and the arts. Levy of the McGarden family arrived soon after to teach them history, languages, arithmetic, and more. She was the same age as Lucy yet her knowledge was vast. Though they later on realized the empress must have chosen a girl the same age as her daughter so that the lonely girl would get a new friend. When Lucy was ten, the empress passed away so suddenly. Erza was designated as Michelle's head lady-in-waiting while Mirajane was Lucy's. An additional member entered their group by the person of Juvia of the Lockser family of the north seas. Over the years, the group created their own little family with trust and love as their bond.

Finding out about Levy and seeing Lucy crying, Erza cursed herself for being so powerless against the emperor. She was still, under his servitude even if she personally swore allegiance to Lucy and Michelle. She was bound by oath to always protect and serve the Imperial family including its cruel head.

They stayed like that for a while, Erza silently listening to her beloved nakama cry her heart out. When Lucy finally fell asleep from exhaustion, Erza then carried her bridal style to the futon that Michelle arranged for her. She soon left the room giving time for Michelle to be with her sister.

It was nearing dusk when Lucy stirred awake, all sweaty and eyes filled with horror. She had a nightmare of her holding a bloody dying Levy in her arms. Levy was blaming her, demanding she hand over the promised haiku. She then felt her father strangling the life out of her. She couldn't breathe. She forced herself to wake up. But even then, she still felt her father's hands grappling her neck. She was in a daze for a while.

Seeing her sister, Michelle hugged the other girl tightly. She loved her older sister very much in fact she would admit that she had a bit of a sister complex. It was truly heartbreaking to see her this way.

"Ne, onee-sama, I'm here. I'll always be here. You do not need to carry this burden all by yourself."

"Ne, Michelle, what do you think life would be like if only we weren't born into this world?" Lucy whispered softly. "Don't you think it would be more fun? Running around not caring about getting our robes dirty, climbing trees, seeing the world and meeting lots and lots of people, falling in love?"

"I think that would be nice onee-sama. I heard you were able to see the town. How was it? Did it look the way we imagined it to be?"

"Yes and no. There were lots of people doing their own business. Each of them was different. I couldn't help but feel so small and insignificant as I ran around town."

"Why did you run around town?" the younger one asked, confused.

"Some rogue samurai, I think his companions called him Bora later on, tricked me. He said he was a salamander. I couldn't believe him. According to Levy, a salamander was a lizard-like creature that breathes fire. How can a lizard turn into a human?" she laughed weakly remembering her intelligent friend scold her on the ride home when she heard her story.

Michelle nodded firmly. If she were in her beloved one-sama's genta that time, she would have done the same thing.

"He led me somewhere and tried to capture me to sell me as a slave. I didn't know what to do. Thank Mavis, a samurai in black helped me. He spewed flames from his mouth just like a salamander. And he blew—"

"Hold on. You are saying fire came out of the person's mouth?!" Michelle was surprised. Samurai could of course use magic but she only knew that to be able to use the magic inherent in their bodies, they needed to channel it through some weapon, usually a katana. Even the imperial priestesses have their keys to be able to use their celestial magic.

"Not just his mouth, His body was ablaze!" Lucy was sure she wasn't imagining him. "He blew the part of town we were in. I was able to run away. He saved me again when some samurai caught up with me. It was fun while it lasted."

"It did sound fun ne?" Michelle stroked her sister's hair as she giggled. At least her sister was forgetting about Levy for a bit. "Ne, onee-sama, a life that is not this might be fun and free, but I can't help but think that if there was no strong onee-sama around, then who would be mediating between worlds?"

Lucy sighed. She was right. Though someone who was better at the job, would probably be born in her place and would be the one to experience and suffer her miserable life. She really was selfish.

"Four hundred years ago, there was the Great Demon War." Michelle started. "Demons prowled the earth and went on massacring humans. Though there were powerful humans who wielded magic that could destroy the demons, in totality the magic of humans could not guarantee their survival. The people prayed to the heavens for help. The heavens, specifically Kaguya-hime, took pity on the humans. She came down to Earthland and used her power to dispel the darkness."

"The demons were banished but because of her using too much power, she could no longer return to the moon. She remained in Earthland and started the Heartfilia Imperial line. The heavens mourned the loss of their princess. The twelve zodiacs as well as other celestial beings pledged to always be there for the princess and her children in times of need."

Lucy then took a beautiful box from a hidden compartment under her tatami mat. Inside were four gold keys each embezzled with their respective zodiac sign. "And so the twelve keys of the zodiac were created." Lucy hugged her keys close to her chest. If she weren't the Imperial princess, she would never have met Cancer, Virgo, Taurus or even the moody Aquarius who seemed to be always angry with her guts. She probably won't be able to meet her noblewomen attendants. She wouldn't be able to laugh with Levy. How could she wish for another life?

Michelle nodded. "That is why the Imperial clan continues to be exalted even to this day. Our blood allows us to communicate and mediate between heaven and earth."

The younger girl then caught her sister in a tight embrace. "Ne, remember Lucy-neesama, just like the celestial spirits, we will always be here for you. We may not be together forever but you'll have us," she said as she broke free from their embrace and took her sister's hands into her own. Clasping them tightly she led them to her sister's heart. "You'll have us here." She smiled at her sister. Tears started to fall from the elder blonde's eyes once again. They weren't of regret though. This time, it was of pure gratitude. She was truly grateful for the amazing people she was surrounded with. She couldn't ask for better friends.

Just then they heard a thud from the gardens. As if on cue, the door immediately slammed open revealing Erza and Mirajane. "Lucy, Michelle, are you all right?!" the red-haired warrior shouted, her katana already drawn. "Mirajane, Juvia, take the princesses and go."

She then proceeded to go near the entrance of the gardens. "Who goes there?! Show yourself!"

There was definitely a strange aura in the place. Her eyes and ears were keen, sensing for the slightest movement or sound. She heard a shuffle from a bush near the pond and so she proceeded with caution.

When she was near enough, she heard a soft groan and to her surprise, right there in front of her, sprawled in the ground was their favorite blue-haired scholar. She hurriedly went over to her friend's side and felt her pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive! Their beloved nakama was alive!

"Mira, Juvia, come over here! It's Levy! She has been returned to us!" she shouted, tears of joy already spilling from her eyes.

Instead of the two she called for, it was Lucy and Michelle who were first to arrive. Lucy fell down knees on the ground as she tried to stifle a shriek. She couldn't believe it. Here was her bestfriend! Big droplets of salty tears streamed down her face as she hurriedly wrapped the impaled form on the ground in her loving embrace. Her sister joined in, as well as the other two as soon as they reached them. It was probably the happiest moment for them—seeing their friend alive and safe.

Erza smiled at the scene. The heavens had granted their prayers. Yes. _This is our little piece of heaven._ She thought.

She paused when she heard the shuffling of grass a few feet from them. "Mira, take Levy and the others inside now." She commanded.

Mirajane nodded and carried the injured lady inside to be tended properly. Erza, continued her search for the culprit. She neared a group of trees that were near the wall. She was sure she caught a glimpse of a shadow from the canopy of the trees. Night was already upon them so she could not see clearly who the person was but she felt it. The aura was strange but it wasn't dangerous.

"You are?" she began. There was no response but with no doubt, a pair of eyes were looking at her. It then turned to leave, jumping from the wall, out of the quarters.

Who could it be? _No_. More importantly, there was an intruder in the princess' quarters. If one was able to sneak inside unnoticed by the dozens of guards around the palace, how would that be an assurance of her lady's safety? This was bad. The princess might be in danger after all. She did not know if that person was a friend or foe. All she knows is he is quite capable to have been able to sneak into such a deep and highly guarded area of the palace. She'll have to alert Mira. They won't let anyone hurt either of their wards.

Erza was snapped out of her reverie as soon as she felt Lucy bump into her. "Lucy?" she asked, confused as to why the blonde was here instead of tending to Levy.

"I wanted to say thank you to that person." She said taking a step forward and looking at the tree where Erza saw the intruder. Erza tried to stop her but saw the smile the innocent girl had on her lips.

It was no doubt that person. The mere memory made her lips twitch upwards.

 _Someday I will definitely meet you._

With a grin plastered on her face, she turned to her red-haired guardian. "Now, let's go! We have a feast to attend to!"

The two walked back inside with smiles in their faces.

"Ne, Erza, I just learned from exploring the town, Candy apples don't grow on trees."

 **Author's Notes: Phew, that was quite a long one. I therefore conclude that writing stories takes longer than making a research paper. You fall asleep after ten minutes of overthinking when doing research. You use your whole day off to write one chapter of a story and it's still not enough to satisfy you.**

 **AND, Gawd! Dialogues are so freaking frustrating. Esp Sol. Like I knew how he would say it just not what he would say. Seriously, the guy ain't even Spanish, the language I learned for Foreign Languages class. How the hell do I make this guy speak? -_-**

 **Ooooh, I have been rereading the manga from the start as of the moment and I used some of the actual lines of the characters for nostalgia's sake (pun intended on my name). If you can spot them, yep, I take no credit in those lines. Still Mashima sensei's awesomeness.**

 **Anyway, please do leave a review and follow and fave this story. I really appreciate them. They fuel my flames and I just spew them out into the keyboard. Hehe. You and my three year old niece who somehow made the 15** **th** **FT opening, Masayume Chasing by boA her current favorite song (she would sing and dance as soon as it played on the screen, you know that completely NaLu opening song) inspired me so much to keep going with this. Awwwee…**

 **Til our next adventure! Non non non, abientot! ;)**


End file.
